The Loud House El Lamento De Ronnie Anne
by Edder Velasquez
Summary: Ronnie Anne confesara sus sentimientos a Lincoln. La aceptara?
1. Chapter 1

Historia de Ronnie Anne

Caminaba Ronnie Anne por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia el patio del colegio con un adorno de cristal en la mano. Este tenia de adorno un Corazón y las iniciales R+L.  
-Se que nunca he sido amable con el, pero hoy, hoy tomare el valor y expresare mis sentimientos, confio en que mi sinceridad le hara entender que nunca quise ser mala con el de verdad.

Una vez en el patio Ronnie volteo la mirada buscando al. Chico del que esta locamente enamorada. Caminaba entre los niños con mucho cuidado para que no le pasara nada al frágil obsequio que llevaba en las manos. De pronto vio al chico cerca de un arbol. Lo reconoció por el color de su cabello y corrio hacia el.

-Debo tranqilizarme yo se que puedo. El amor me guiará.

Una vez cerca de el se detuvo Ronnie Anne y cerro sus ojos y con mucho esfuerzo exclamo.

-Lincoln te amo. No me caes mal. Te trato asi porque en el fondo estoy enamorada de ti.

-Ejem hola Ronnie Anne no de de que hablas pero si te das cuenta tengo compañia.

Cuando Ronnie abrio los ojos se dio cuenta que Lincoln estaba tomado de la mano con Cristina.

-Lincoln Loud? Pero que haces con Cristina (Ronnie abrio los ojos muy sorprendida)  
-Que te pasa? (dijo Lincoln) porqe preguntas eso? Acaso no vez que Cristina es mi novia? Por favor dejame solo rara.  
-Pero Lincoln (Ronnie casi iba a llorar e intento tomar la mano del chico de pelo. Blanco)  
-Sueltame (grito Lincoln mientras empujaba la mano de Ronnie) dejame solo.  
-Sabes amor (interrumpio Cristina) creo que mejor ire a comer parece que tu y tu amigita tienen cosas que hablar. (Cristina empezó a alejarse)  
-No espera Cristina (dijo Lincoln preocupado)  
-Mira Lincoln (dijo Cristina) quiza te vea mañana. No lo se adiós.  
-Carajo (Lincoln estaba muy molesto) todo es tu culpa Ronnie Anne. Por favor deja de arruinar mi existencia.  
-Lincoln yo no quise hacer eso. Por favor escuchame, yo solo quería decirte lo que realmente siento por ti, lo que siempre he sentido por ti. (decia Ronnie Anne mientras una lágrima caia por su mejilla)  
-Si claro. Ahora me quieres después de tantas veces que mas humillado, sabes que ronnie anne. Te odio. Cuando apareces todo me sale mal. Te odioo  
-Lincoln (decia Ronnie) de verdad te amo, mira te compre esto. Ahorre mucho pero solo quería darte un pequeño detalle (mientras sostenia su obsequio en las manos) .

-aleja esa cosa de mi ahora (Lincoln alzo su brazo y provoco que el regalo de cristal callera y se despedazara en el suelo) no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, ahora no se que le diré a Cristina. (Lincoln se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando dejando s Ronnie Anne totalmente ignorada)

FIN


	2. El Lamento De Ronnie Anne Parte 2

Paso una semana y Ronnie Anne estaba en su cama, se despertó antes de la hora indicada porque estaba teniendo unos feos episodios de insomnio. Después de bostezar se sentó y reviso su celular, unos cuantos mensajes de sus amigas pero nada más, de nuevo se metió a la galería y vio la foto de Lincoln, una foto que le tomo cuando el iba distraído caminando por la cafetería. Se levantó y se quedó viendo por la ventana, aún no había salido el sol y una pequeña brisa golpeaba el cristal.

-(Ronnie Anne suspiraba) lo he arruinado todo, porque tuve esa fea actitud, porque no pude ser sincera con él desde el principio, pretendí ser ruda para que él no se diera cuenta de lo asustada que estaba en realidad, ahora el piensa que es solo otra de mis bromas pesadas y ya no me tomara en serio nunca más.

Era hora de clases y Lincoln iba corriendo hacia el colegio, tenía que encontrarse con Cristina media hora antes de entrar a clases, iba llegando a la puerta del colegio cuando vio a cristina hablando con un tipo, se acercó Lincoln.

-Hola linda perdona la tardanza (decía Lincoln un poco agitado por estar corriendo) ayer me desvele un poco terminando ese dibujo que me pediste, pero al fin lo termine (mientras sacaba de su mochila un dibujo para la clase de arte).

-Lincoln (exclamo Cristina) eres tan amable por eso te quiero tanto amor (dándole un beso en la mejilla) mira aquí te presento a mi primo, es ciclista puedes llamarlo Rayos Oxidados.

-si lo conozco, ya he salido a montar bici con el (dijo Lincoln)

-bueno Cristina tengo clase y voy tarde, adiós prima, adiós Lincoln (mientras Rayos Oxidados se retiraba)

Ronnie Anne iba llegando al colegio, iba muy desvelada y cansada, no había dormido bien en varios días, se iba acercando y de nuevo vio a Lincoln tomado de la mano con Cristina, paso al lado de ellos y se quedó viendo a Lincoln, cuando Lincoln la vio se molestó y volteo la mirada para ignorarla una vez más, Ronnie Anne muy triste entro al colegio, tan solo ver al chico y su forma en que la rechazaba se le cristalizaban los ojos, pero ella no quería que alguien se diera cuenta de que iba a llorar, corrió hacia el baño y se encerró para limpiarse los ojos.

-Soy una tonta, (decía Ronnie Anne entre quejidos) ahora el pretende que no existo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar su opinión, debo ser fuerte y definidamente olvidarlo, no tengo esperanza con el.

De pronto Ronnie escucho que entraron al baño y guardo silencio, frente a Ronnie Anne se pararon dos siluetas mientras Ronnie se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

-Odio esa materia casi no dormí haciendo ese tonto dibujo.

-lo sé, esta materia es horrible pero yo lo tengo todo arreglado.

-en serio Cristina? Te veo muy fresca.

Cuando Ronnie Anne escucho el nombre de Cristina se sorprendió y acerco la mirada entre una parte de la puerta del baño y vio a cristina hablando con una chica de la clase.

-Pues claro que estoy muy fresca, no tuve que desvelarme, engañe al Idiota Loud para que hiciera mi tarea (decía Cristina de una forma burlona)

-pero Cristina (respondió la chica) entonces si eres su novia?

-Pero por supuesto que no (decía Cristina mientras reía) jamás seria novia de ese tonto, ya sabes que yo amo a Rayos Oxidados, a Lincoln solo lo utilizo para que haga las cosas que me aburren, es un completo idiota y cree en todo lo que le digo, incluso hoy le dije que Rayos Oxidados era mi primo y se lo creyó el bobo de Lincoln.

-Jajaja eres tan malvada Cristina, pero Lincoln no se ve mal chico, vas a romperle el corazón?

-Por supuesto (dijo Cristina) lo utilizare y luego lo desechare, debo hacerle ver la realidad a ese patético pero aun no es el momento.

Ronnie Anne no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-No puede ser (pensaba Ronnie Anne) después de todo Cristina nunca aprecio a Lincoln, pero él no quiere saber nada de mi, si intento decirle lo que escuche de su novia, no me creerá, pensara que solo es otra de mis bromas….. Que debo hacer ahora?

FIN


	3. El Lamento De Ronnie Anne Parte 3

Pasaron dos días y Ronnie Anne estaba en clases, quedaban 5 minutos para que llegara la hora de salida. Ronnie estaba sentada pensando en lo que había escuchado en el baño ese día.

-Esto es realmente estresante (pensaba Ronnie mientras hacía dibujos en su cuaderno) Si lo pienso bien este no es mi asunto, Lincoln tomo una decisión, porque debería meterme en su vida privada? después de todo, el me rechazo y me trato muy mal, quizas no sea tan malo verlo sufrir asi como el me hizo sufrir a mi.

Ronnie Anne pensaba que tal vez lo mejor seria dejar que siguieran engañando a Lincoln, de pronto sonó el timbre de salida y todos los de la clase se levantaron, Ronnie tomo sus cosas y las guardo, agarro su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta del aula. Por un momento volteo a ver a Lincoln. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en clases, se le miraba muy agotado, sin más, salió de la clase y caminaba por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal para luego irse a casa.

-Lincoln estará bien? (pensaba Ronnie) Pff.. Al demonio, el se lo busco, me alegra que lo estén engañando.  
-Hola Ronnie Anne (Dijo una amiga de Ronnie que se encontró en la puerta) Necesito que me prestes dinero, muero de hambre.  
-Ah hola amiga como estas? (respondió Ronnie Anne) no me digas que volviste a hacer cambio tu comida por revistas de moda?  
-Como lo supiste Ronnie?

-Pues porque siempre lo haces (dijo Ronnie mientras reía) esta bien creo que traigo unas modenas déjame revisar.  
Mientras Ronnie Anne revisaba en su mochila se dio cuenta que venia Lincoln caminando por el pasillo junto a Cristina, mientras ellos pasaban Ronnie alcanzo a escuchar que Cristina decía:  
-Por favor Lincoln amor, soy muy mala para los números y lo sabes.  
-Pero linda (dijo Lincoln) yo tampoco he empezado a hacer esa tarea y si hago ambas me tomara toda la noche.  
-Hazlo por mi amor (dijo Cristina mientras se acerco a Lincoln y le dio un beso en los labios).  
-C-claro amor (dijo Lincoln emocionado) Tendré lista tu tarea.  
Luego Lincoln y Cristina se alejaron y solo eso pudo escuchar Ronnie Anne.  
-Eres un gran idiota Lincoln Loud.  
-Que dices Ronnie? (pregunto su amiga)

-Ah no, no es nada, aquí tienes unas monedas (decía Ronnie)  
-Gracias Ronnie te lo agradezco, ahora mismo iré a comer adiós nos vemos mañana (se despidió de Ronnie y se fue corriendo a comprar algo de comer)

Ronnie Anne estaba muy enojada por lo que había escuchado, iba caminando por la acera de camino a su casa, de pronto vio a Cristina en la esquina del colegio.

-Que estará haciendo Cristina en ese lugar? (pensaba Ronnie mientras la observaba de lejos)  
-Hola amor te extrañe mucho (dijo Cristina mientras se acercaba Rayos oxidados a abrazar a Cristina y darle un beso)

-Maldita seas Cristina (pensaba Ronnie Anne mientras miraba a los dos abrazados) como Lincoln puede ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta de la bruja que eres en realidad. Rayos… No puedo dejar que esto continúe, yo, debo decírselo a Lincoln. (Luego Ronnie se fue a casa corriendo)

Cuando Ronnie Anne llego a su casa, se dirigió rápido a su habitación y tomo su celular. Busco a Lincoln en sus contactos y comenzó a escribirle: Lincoln, soy yo Ronnie Anne, mira se que no quieres hablarme pero tengo que decirte esto, Cristina no te ama, solo te esta utilizando, es novia de otro tipo, te lo juro.  
-Pero y si no me cree? (pensó Ronnie) No…. Yo se que me creerá (Ronnie presiono el botón de enviar)

Ronnie muy nerviosa, estaba pensando en que iba a decir Lincoln con ese mensaje tan sorpresivo, cuando de pronto recibió un mensaje.  
-Es…. Es Lincoln (exclamo Ronnie mientras abría el mensaje)  
Ronnie comenzó a leerlo: Hola Ronnie, sabes que? Siempre lo sospeche de Cristina, gracias por preocuparte por mi, ven mañana atrás del colegio media hora antes de entrar, quiero decirte algo.

Ronnie se puso muy nerviosa al leer el mensaje pero de algún modo feliz. No dudo en llegar a la hora acordada al colegio. Llego la hora de dormir y Ronnie estaba impaciente, se quedó dormida. Al amanecer Ronnie se vistió de forma muy elegante y se dirigió tan rápido al colegio que ni siquiera comió. Iba muy emocionada llegando al colegio y se dirigió a la parte de atrás.  
-Sabia que Lincoln me creería (pensó Ronnie)

De pronto cuando giro por la esquina del colegio  
-Que está pasando aquí? (dijo Ronnie Anne al ver a Cristin chicas mas. Eran mayores.  
-Oye perdedora (dijo Cristina) Quien te crees que eres para mandarle mensajes a mi novio?  
-Y tu como sabes eso? (pregunto Ronnie muy nerviosa)

-Porque tengo esto en mis manos (Cristina saco de su bolsa el celular de Lincoln) El tonto Loud está bajo mi control, por meterte en lo que no te importa voy a darte una lección que no olvidaras, chicas agarren a Ronnie.


	4. El Lamento de Ronnie Anne Parte 4

Parte 4

-Aléjense de mi (gritaba Ronnie Anne cuando las amigas de Cristina se lanzaron sobre ella)

-Rápido. Ciérrenle la boca, que no grite. (Dijo Cristina mientras forcejeaban con Ronnie)

Las 3 tipas tenían inmovilizada a Ronnie, la tomaron de los brazos para que no se moviera mientras Cristina tan solo estaba observando.

-Eres una perdedora, no eres bienvenida en este colegio (decía Cristina) ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te le quedas viendo a Lincoln? (Cristina se acercaba a Ronnie Anne)acéptalo no tienes oportunidad con él y jamás la tendrás, él nunca se fijaría en una perdedora como tú, así que no te metas con mi novio.

-¿Tu novio? Eres una manipuladora Cristina (le decía Ronnie) debería darte vergüenza, el de verdad siente algo por ti y tu solo lo estas utilizando.

-Cállate (La interrumpió Cristina mientras le dio una b fuerte bofetada a Ronnie)

-Cómo te atreves a tocarme (le grito Ronnie)

-No dejen que se mueva chicas (les dijo Cristina) esta patética tiene agallas para hablarme así, pero lo pagara caro (mientras Cristina sacaba de su bolsa unas tijeras.) Te hare un nuevo Look a ver si Lincoln se fija en ti.

-Aléjate de mí Cristina (Ronnie Anne empezó a forcejear pero al ser 3 contra ella, no podía soltarse por más que intentara)

Cristina le agarro un mechón de pelo y con la tijera empezó a cortarlo.

-Basta suéltenme suéltenme, que creen que están haciendo (gritaba Ronnie Anne)

El cabello de Ronnie Anne llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros pero Cristina empezó a cortarlo hasta dejarlo a la altura de las orejas de Ronnie.

-Esto te va a enseñar a que no te metas con nosotras perdedora (decía Cristina con una sonrisa muy malvada)

-Te arrepentirás de esto Cristina (decía Ronnie mientras forcejeaba) acaso no te atreves a enfrentarte a mi (gritaba Ronnie pero su voz comenzó a quebrase y empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos)

-Ay mírenla, se puso sentimental (Dijo Cristina mientras se guardaba las tijeras) ¿qué pasa? Acaso no eres tan ruda dicen todos. Veo que eres patética, si me entero que andas buscando a Lincoln te ira peor y créeme que fuimos amables con esto que hicimos, está bien chicas ya perdí demasiado tiempo con esta basura (se acercó Cristina y de un empujón lanzo a Ronnie y provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y callera en un charco ensuciándose toda)

Ronnie lloraba por la humillación y por la impotencia. Cristina llamo a sus amigas y se fueron caminando dejando a Ronnie en el suelo.

-¿Porque me pasa esto a mí? (lloraba Ronnie Anne mientras tocaba su cabello y miraba los mechones en el suelo).

Ronnie se levantó y vio toda su ropa sucia, la ropa elegante que se había puesto para Lincoln.

-Así no puedo entrar a estudiar (pensaba Ronnie Anne mientras trababa de sacarse las manchas en su ropa) debo ir a casa no tengo opción.

Ronnie Anne se limpió los ojos y empezó a caminar a su casa.

-No sé cómo pude caer en esa trampa, Lincoln estaba muy molesto, así que si él hubiera recibido el mensaje lo más probable es que no me hubiera contestado, no sé cómo me deje llevar, soy una tonta.

-Emm ¿Ronnie Anne eres tú?

Ronnie volteo la mirada y era una chica rubia.

-Sí, me llamo Ronnie, ¿quién eres tú? (pregunto muy extrañada)

-¿Acaso tu hermano Bobby no te ha hablado de mí? Soy su novia, Lori Laud. ¿Pero qué te ocurrió?

-¿Tu eres la novia de mi hermano? (Pregunto Ronnie Anne) ósea que…. ¿Eres la hermana mayor de Lincoln?

-Así es.

-Rayos Lori me hicieron algo terrible (decía ronnie anne muy preocupada pero también aliviada por haberse topado a la hermana mayor de Lincoln).

-Pero Ronnie ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Lori…. Es una larga historia.

FIN


	5. Lamento de Ronnie Anne parte 5

Parte 5

Lori estaba muy molesta al escuchar lo que le hicieron a Ronnie Anne, le ofreció ir a la casa Loud para prestarle un poco de ropa y pensar en que podían hacer al respecto. Ronnie no quería ir a su casa, estaba muy apenada como para entrar sin mencionar que no entro a clases y tendría problemas con sus padres.

-Esto es inaceptable (decía Lori muy enojada) esa tal Cristina se pasó de la raya, démonos prisa Ronnie.

-Está bien, gracias por acompañarme, estaba muy nerviosa hace un rato pero ya me siento más tranquila (decía Ronnie)

Después de un rato estaban frente a la casa de Lori

-Ya llegamos Ronnie (dijo Lori) no te preocupes, en cuanto te cambies de la ropa nos dirigiremos directamente al colegio y hablaremos con el director, esa tal Cristina tiene muchos problemas ahora.

-No espera (interrumpió Ronnie) no quiero que se entere nadie más (decía Ronnie cabizbaja) además todo esto fue mi error.

-De que estas hablando Ronnie (preguntaba Lori) no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya esas delincuentes, deben ser expulsadas del colegio.

-Escúchame Lori (decía Ronnie) eso no resolverá el verdadero problema, se trata de un chico.

-¿Un chico? (pregunto Lori) ¿te metiste en problemas solo por chico?¿ Y quién es?

-Tú lo conoces Lori, es tu… (Antes de terminar la frase Ronnie vio a Lincoln que iba cruzando la esquina, dirigiéndose a la casa) Lori corre (Ronnie tomo a Lori de la mano y corrió para ocultarse detrás de un árbol)

-Ronnie espera ¿qué sucede? (pregunto Lori extrañada)

-Lo siento pensé que venía mi madre (Ronnie intentaba disimular para que Lori no se diera cuenta que venía Lincoln) me mataría si viera que no entre a clases. (Mientras miraba que Lincoln entraba a su casa)

-Tranquila Ronnie, ven acompáñame (Lori jalo del brazo a Ronnie y la llevo a su casa)

Entraron y Ronnie estaba muy nerviosa, no quería que Lincoln la viera así. La casa estaba vacía, todos estaban en el colegio, solo Lincoln había llegado, Lori subió las gradas con Ronnie y fueron directo a su habitación. Lori saco algo de ropa y se la dio a Ronnie para que se cambiara, también saco un gorro y se le dio para que se cubriera el cabello.

-Muchas gracias Lori (decía Ronnie más tranquila) al menos ya no se nota lo que le paso a mi cabello, cuando llegue a casa no me quitare el gorro por nada del mundo.

-Ronnie ¿estas segura de que no quieres que hablemos con el director? (preguntaba Lori) Esas tipas podrían volver a hacerte daño, yo te recomiendo que vayamos ahora mismo.

-No Lori, por favor no te preocupes (respondió Ronnie) sé que no volverán a molestarme, déjame arreglar esto yo sola, por favor tampoco se lo cuentes a mi hermano, ¿lo prometes?

-Está bien, lo prometo (le dijo Lori) Respetare tu decisión pero por favor cuídate mucho, guarda mi número de celular, si tienes un problema no dudes en llamarme y yo te ayudare.

De pronto tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Lori donde dejaste el termómetro (pregunto Lincoln)

-Lori (susurraba Ronnie) por nada del mundo le digas a Lincoln que estoy aquí.

-Pero si están en la misma clase (dijo Lori) ¿cuál es el problema?

-Simplemente no se lo digas (respondió Ronnie) y ¿porque está en casa? Se supone que debería estar en clase.

-Pues Lincoln está enfermo (dijo Lori) pidió permiso para faltar hoy y solo fue al colegio a entregar sus tareas y ya volvió. Lincoln dame un segundo (grito Lori)

-Está bien avísame cuando lo encuentres (respondió Lincoln)

-Lori has sido muy amable, lo mejor es que vaya a casa, tan solo diré que me enferme y me mandaron a descansar (decía Ronnie un poco nerviosa)

-Está bien Ronnie, vamos te acompañare a la salida.

Ambas bajaron las gradas y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Ten cuidado en el camino por favor (le decía Lori)

-No te preocupes estaré bien (contesto Ronnie)

-Cuando llegues a casa dame una llamada (y justo cuando Lori abrió la puerta Lincoln estaba ahí parado)

-Ronnie anne? (pregunto Lincoln) y tú ¿que estás haciendo en mi casa?

-Cállate Lincoln (le grito Lori) No seas grosero, Ronnie acaba de tener un gran problema, fue una pelea.

-No me sorprende que te pelearas (dijo Lincoln muy serio) y ahora con quien te peleaste, eres una buscapleitos.

-Ya basta Lincoln (dijo Lori) ella fue atacada, se peleó con…

-Con mi hermano Bobby (interrumpió Ronnie Anne)

-¿Que? (pregunto Lori confundida)

-Si con mi hermano Bobby, además, a ti que te importa Lincoln (respondió Ronnie)

-Tienes Razón, no me importa (dijo Lincoln mientras se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación)

-¿Porque le mentiste a mi hermano? (pregunto Lori)

-Es que está en mi clase y no me gustaría que se lo contara a los demás

-Está bien Ronnie, debo entrar, estaremos en contacto (se despidió Lori y entro a su casa)

Ronnie Anne se dirigió a su casa. Unas horas después Ronnie estaba en su habitación, no le dijo nada a sus padre de la pelea que tuvo, llegaba la hora de dormir y ella estaba en su cama viendo su celular.

Hoy fue uno de los peores días de mi vida (pensaba Ronnie) pero al menos Lori me ofreció su apoyo pero aun así, estoy un poco asustada por lo que Cristina pueda hacer, Lincoln me vio, ¿y si se lo cuenta a Cristina? ¿Y si mañana me estarán esperando otra vez con esas tipas? No puedo dejar que me vuelvan a humillar así, debo decir la verdad (Ronnie entro a los mensajes y empezó a escribir)

Ronnie termino el texto y selecciono el destinatario: Sé que hoy actué muy rara Lori, la pelea de hoy con Cristina fue por su novio. Un chico del que estoy locamente enamorada, así es Lori, ese chico es tu hermano.

(MENSAJE ENVIADO)


	6. Lamento de Ronnie Anne parte 6

Historia Ronnie Anne Parte 6

Ronnie tenía mucha confusión, decidió confesarle todo a Lori, quizá ella podría darle una recomendación o intervenir de alguna manera para ayudarla en esa situación.

-Espero que Lori sepa que hacer, yo estoy muy nerviosa, tal vez no debí aceptar ir a la casa de Lincoln, lo más seguro es que mañana le contara a Cristina (de pronto un mensaje llego al celular de Ronnie)

-Lori? Tan rápido me ha contestado? Debe tener un plan (pensaba Ronnie mientras revisaba el texto y al abrirlo decía: Error al enviar mensaje, saldo insuficiente.)

-Pero que rayos? Ya no tengo saldo? Que extraño según yo recuerdo…. (Entonces empezó a sonar su celular: Llamada entrante….. Lori Loud)

-Pero qué? Es Lori (rápidamente Ronnie contesto la llamada) Ho-hola Lori como estas?

-Buenas noches Ronnie, estas bien? Te dije que me llamaras y no lo hiciste.

-Ups lo siento Lori lo olvide, justo ahora te mande un mensaje pero al parecer se me acabo el saldo.

-En serio Ronnie? Que ibas a decirme?

-Bueno Lori debo confesarte algo.

-De verdad? Dime Ronnie que pasa?

-LA verdad es que yo quería decirte que….. Mi hermano Bobby siempre pensó que te teñías el pelo de amarillo.

-Que el que? (grito Lori) cuando lo vea le pediré una explicación, mi cabello es cien por ciento natural como se atreve a…..

Ronnie solo guardo silencio. No pudo decirle la verdad a Lori y prefirió tenerlo en secreto, después se despidió de Lori y se quedó dormida. Al otro día Ronnie iba llegando al colegio, un poco asustada por lo que había pasado y no sabía si Lincoln le había comentado algo a Cristina. Cuando llego a la clase volteo la mirada y Cristina estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, se le miraba tranquila, al parecer no sabía nada. Busco a Lincoln con la mirada pero el aun no llegaba. Ronnie se sentó en su escritorio.

Como sabrán alumnos (hablaba la maestra) Hoy es el último día para entregar su proyecto de ciencias, yo sé que todos están muy felices porque esta es la última semana de clases y termina este ciclo escolar (se escuchaba la risa de todos los alumnos)

-Perfecto…. (soltó un suspiro Ronnie Anne) está por terminar el año escolar y luego no sabré nada de Lincoln, escuche que le decía a un compañero que ya no estudiaría aquí el siguiente año, pero no estoy segura.

Después de recibir la última materia del día la maestra se dirigió una vez más a sus alumnos.

-Chicos quiero decirles que ya califique sus últimos ejercicios de matemática e hicieron un buen trabajo, pueden venir por sus cuadernos. Veamos, al parecer Lincoln sigue muy enfermo, necesito que alguien le lleve sus cuadernos a casa, a ver a ver si tu ronnie, hazme el favor de llevarle sus cuadernos a Lincoln.

-Pero maestra (dijo ronnie) tendrá que disculparme pero hoy tengo cita con el doctor después de clases.

-Jovencita, usted es la que vive más cerca, además Lincoln estará agradecido de que le lleve sus materiales.

-Ay está bien maestra lo hare (mientras recibía los cuadernos de Lincoln y los guardaba en su mochila.)

Después la maestra les dijo que podían retirarse. Ronnie iba hacia la salida.

-Carajo ahora tengo que ver a Lincoln, pensara que es mucha casualidad, pero le diré que.

-Oye detente ahí

Ronnie escucho la voz de Cristina.

-Acaso piensas que iras con mi novio tan fácil (decía Cristina mientras se acercaba). Olvídalo dame sus cuadernos y yo le llevare sus cosas.

-Pff hazlo si quieres Cristina, ni siquiera tengo ganas de caminar a su casa (dijo Ronnie mientras sacaba los cuadernos y se los daba a Cristina) me largo de aquí.

Luego Ronnie Anne se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa. Estaba molesta por la actitud de Cristina pero decidió mejor evitar más problemas. Una vez en casa Ronnie estaba terminando de cenar.

-Ya quedan pocos días para que termine el ciclo escolar (pensaba Ronnie) lo mejor será que deje todo por un lado y disfrute de mis vacaciones.

De pronto Ronnie recibe un mensaje a su celular.

-Un mensaje? Debe ser mi hermano (pensó Ronnie) Pero que? Un mensaje de Lincoln? (Ronnie muy extrañada abrió el mensaje que decía: Hola Ronnie, espérame mañana en a entrada del colegio. Atentamente. Lincoln)

Ronnie estaba muy confundida por ese texto.

-Que está pasando aquí? Ay no, será Cristina de nuevo? Debo contarle esto a Lori. Pero, de cualquier manera Cristina me quito los cuadernos, no he hecho nada, así que iré mañana normal a estudiar y tan solo ignorare este mensaje.

Ronnie fue a su habitación a dormir. Al siguiente día Ronnie iba caminando hacia el colegio.

-Bueno, no se a que vendría el mensaje de ayer. Simplemente entrare a clases y fingiré que nada paso (pensaba Ronnie cuando de pronto alguien llega por detrás y la jala del brazo.

-Porque no respondiste mi mensaje?

-Lincoln? (exclamo Ronnie muy nerviosa) y tu porque me dijiste que querías verme?

-Pues porque entre mis cuadernos encontré esto (saco un cuaderno con el nombre de Ronnie) aunque no sé cómo llego aquí porque Cristina llevo mis cosas a mi casa.

-Pues sucede que la maestra me pidió a mi llevar tus cuadernos pero Cristina me los quito y… espera ese cuaderno es privado (le arrebato el cuaderno a Lincoln).

-No pude evitar ver tu cuaderno, oye, encontré más de 20 poemas escritos, no sabía que te gustaba la poesía.

-Pues si me gusta, como te atreves a revisar mis cosas Lincoln (decía Ronnie sonrojada)

-Lo siento, sabes, a mí también me gusta la poesía pero nunca fui bueno con las rimas y todo.

-Pues es fácil, supongo.

-Oye Ronnie te gustaría ayudarme a crear versos? Veo que tienes mucho talento.

-Y porque no se lo pides a tu novia? Lincoln

-Pues ella odia la poesía, dice que son puras cursilerías, pero a mí me gusta, por eso te decía.

-Pues no lo sé, al parecer me odias, cuando me vez simplemente finges que no existo.

-Mira Ronnie (dijo Lincoln) quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso ese día cuando me ibas a dar aquel obsequio, siempre pensé que eras una persona ruda y mala pero cuando leí todos tus poemas, note que expresaban tanto romance que me quede sorprendido.

-Está bien Lincoln, eso ya paso, te disculpo, quizás pueda enseñarte a escribir unos cuantos versos.

-Gracias Ronnie me parece bien, sabes que, a la hora de comer sentémonos juntos en la cafetería, llevare lápiz y papel. Te veo luego (Lincoln se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada)

-Eso fue raro (dijo Ronnie Anne muy sonrojada) pero me pregunto que hará Cristina si nos ve juntos?

fin


End file.
